Journey
by Ansela Jonla
Summary: From Rukongai to the Eleventh Division; Ikkaku and Yumichika's story.
1. The Meeting

**Title:** Journey  
><strong>Author:<strong> Ansela Jonla  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yoruichi, Urahara, Zaraki  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none  
><strong>Summary:<strong> From Rukongai to the Eleventh Division; Ikkaku and Yumichika's story  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3648 (total)  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by an old discussion with **delwynmarch**, where we considered the possibility that the duo became Shinigami before Zaraki and Yachiru did. A multi-part story.

**- I -**

"They're not just going to let us walk in there, you know."

Yoruichi paused on a rooftop and looked around for the speaker. This sounded a lot more interesting that heading back to headquarters and filling out miles of paperwork about the routine raid she'd just led.

"Yeah, yeah, they don't let just anyone walk into Seireitei, I know. But since no one will tell us _how_ to become a Shinigami, I say we get as far as we can then start busting heads until someone gives us some answers."

Yoruichi spotted the two men, sitting under an awning on the opposite side of the street. They were sharing a large bowl of curry and rice, and judging by the flicker of reiatsu Yoruichi could sense from the pair, they were eating for more than just enjoyment.

"I don't see why we're even bothering with this in the first place," Flowers said, waving his chopsticks in the direction of Seireitei.

"I want to get strong enough to beat that guy if I ever see him again. And Shinigami are strong, especially those Captains. Neither of us are going to get any better if we stay in Rukongai. The only person who's even a match for us is that guy." Baldy grinned and twisted to look at Seireitei. "Plus this way we'll get plenty of fights."

"Yeah."

The pair finished their meal and left the restaurant, heading in the direction of Seireitei. Yoruichi followed them at rooftop level for a couple of streets, before jumping down between them.

"Boo!"

The reaction was instant; Flowers jumped away, his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, and Baldy spun towards her, drawing his sword as he turned. Yoruichi ducked the blow, catching Baldy's wrist and twisting until he was on his knees.

"Couldn't help hearing that you two want to be Shinigami," she remarked. She let go of Baldy's wrist, shoving him to the ground. "I feel like helping you with that."


	2. Acceptance

**- II -**

"Oi, Kisuke, Soifon, where are you?" Yoruichi yelled as she entered one of Second Division's smaller dojo, her two new acquaintances in tow. Soifon instantly blurred into existence at her feet, as perfectly obedient as ever. Sometimes Yoruichi just wanted to smack some sense into that girl's whole family for raising such a mindless doll. Kisuke appeared only a heartbeat later, still wearing a singed labcoat and a pair of heavy gloves. "Yo. I brought new friends."

The two Rukongai toughs had been hard to convince, Baldy in particular needing a couple of smacks round the head to convince him that her way was better that his. And getting them past the guardian had been tricky, especially when he nearly managed to provoke Flowers into a fight.

Neither of them had given Yoruichi their names, and she hadn't bothered to ask. She didn't feel like it.

Soifon just glared at the two, as she did with anything that she didn't feel was worth Yoruichi's attention. Kisuke looked interested though, and he smiled at the newcomers.

"New recruits, taichou? Don't they normally go to the Academy first?"

"Depends how good they are." Yoruichi leant against the wall at the back of the room. "Hm, Kisuke against Baldy, I think. Anything goes, try not to maim him too much, Kisuke."

"I'm not bald," Baldy grumbled, settling into what Yoruichi guessed was his normal beginning stance. Kisuke stood opposite him; he wasn't carrying his zanpakutou, he rarely did if he wasn't planning for combat, but Yoruichi knew better than to assume her Third Seat was defenceless.

The fight was short, ending with Baldy pinned to the floor by Kisuke. He'd managed to get a few blows of his own in though, and Kisuke's nose steadily dripped blood onto Baldy's back. The fight between Flowers and Soifon was also quick, although that ended with Yoruichi stopping Soifon's second strike just millimetres from connecting; it seemed that Flowers was good at insulting his opponents until they entered a blind rage.

"No kidou skills, no shikai, decent hakuda and zanjutsu skills," Yoruichi mused. "I've seen worse, and the Academy would just bore you. Welcome to Second Division.


	3. Crush

**- III -**

"Just ask him out," Yoruichi said. She was sprawled on the edge of the rouka next to Kisuke. She poked him with a foot and grinned. "He might say yes, you know."

A rock shattered into fragments at the edge of the forest as two black blurs collided near it.

"You know I don't date subordinates, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke replied after a few moments.

"He's not your subordinate, Kisuke. He's not been for three months now."

"Four."

"Four then. Point is, he's an officer now, leading his own squad under my direct command. There's nothing stopping you from asking him on a date, taking him somewhere you'll both enjoy, and then having sex with him if that's what you both want."

Several trees collapsed with groans and thuds, shaking the ground as they fell.

"You're assuming he's even open to the idea of relationships between men."

"Would I be suggesting it if he wasn't?" Yoruichi leered at Kisuke. "And I know for a fact you won't be disappointed if you do land him."

"Why don't you send a Hell Butterfly to wake a person like a normal Captain would, huh?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Yoruichi looked up as a body came across the open ground, crashing into a support pillar of the rouka. Yumichika pulled himself to his feet, a manic grin on his face and several stylised black and white butterflies decorating his skin and shihakushou.. There was even one on his hair. The four curved blades of his zanpakutou dripped blood and he flicked it to the side to shed some of it.

"Enough, you two," Yoruichi called before he could shunpo away again. Yumichika nodded sealing and sheathing his zanpakutou. Soifon's Suzumebachi glinted on her hand as she appeared in front of Yoruichi, and she scowled briefly at Yumichika. She was decorated with scratches and cuts, showing that she hadn't got it all her own way.

"Your shunpo is getting better, Yumichika. You're already taking longer and faster steps than most Eighth Seats. In fact, I'd say you're better than most Fifth Seats. Good work. And Soifon, stop letting him goad you into making mistakes. Ignore everything your opponent says in a fight, no matter what it is. Well, unless they have verbal diarrhoea that makes them tell you everything about their abilities. Then you should listen. Now both of you go get healed up."

"Yes Captain," they chorused.


	4. Friend

**- IV -**

Kisuke paused over a name on the Twelfth Division roster for a few moments, a soft smile curving his lips. It was the only one of the names on the long list that was familiar to him, for more than one reason.

Yumichika had served under him in Second Division, until he'd been promoted to leading a squad of his own. He'd also shared Kisuke's bed for several Yoruichi had found hilarious, especially on the far too frequent occasions when she walked in on them having sex.

That wasn't why Kisuke had brought him to Twelfth with him though. They weren't sleeping together any more. If they were, then Kisuke would have left him in Second; he didn't date his direct subordinates, no matter how attractive he found them.

No, Kisuke had arranged for Yumichika to be transferred with him because he was a capable officer and well-suited to the vacant Fifth Seat in Twelfth Division. Because even if he did achieve his dream of setting up a scientific research facility tied to this Division, they would still need combat capable Shinigami to send on missions, and Yumichika was definitely that.

Because he wanted someone familiar around him in this strange place with its overtly hostile Lieutenant and silently resentful officers. He wanted someone he could trust to watch his back without considering what was in it for him. He wanted someone who would tell him when he was going too far, not because he hated Kisuke's guts but because he was genuinely concerned.

He wanted a friend.


End file.
